youngdeadbullet_aka_salud12hurricane13fandomcom-20200214-history
Who Is YoungDeadBullet?
A man of many names, trades, and knowledge! A meme creator, parody music creator, and more! YoungDeadBullet has many aliases that include: YoungDeadBullet,Hurricane13, VividColour, Salud12, and the 2011RobloxUser! With these aliases, he might Seem as a different person, but he is way more than that! These aliases are known in different communities and websites seen as different people! Hurricane13: The Star23 Controversy In 2011, a social media site for the Nintendo 3DS known as 3DS Plaza was released! Slowly it would gain hundreds of new users a day and even thousands from 2012-2014! The site was known by many in it as a fun place to make new friends and chat! The site also suffered many controversies and ddos attacks! Around 2011, YoungDeadBullet joined the social media site known as 3DS Plaza under a different account. He used that account to troll in the plaza chat rooms which got him instantly banned without hesituation. Now, Summer of 2012, YoungDeadBullet decided to rejoin the site known as user JeffHardy13 '''later getting a mod to change his name to '''Hurricane13! '''In this time, he gained a reputation around the community through the forums, welcoming new users, etc! Hurricane13 later friended a user known as '''Star23 '''who would later start huge controversy that would split the site in two...The story goes that a user known as '''Dayna '''had her boyfriend break up with her for Star! Dayna jealous of this accused Star of cheating and being a hoe. Star had also claimed that her new boyfriend was sending her graphic photos on a messaging system known as Swapnote at the time. Dayna began making fake Star23 accounts to ruin Star’s image on the site! She would blamail her image and try anything to get her to quit! The users of the site began to notice and were joining sides with both users! Admins and mods took notice and were banning both Star and Dayna multiple times, but nothing had helped...Suddenly, Dayna decided to take down Star’s best friends who were helping her. Dayna began to target one of Star’s best friend’s known as Hurricane13. Dayna would send Hurricane13 tons of harassment messages on different accounts and would make accounts pretending to be him so she could blackmail him! Dayna tried to convince users that Hurricane13 was a Star23 alt but failed horribly. The Star23 vs Dayna beef which had the whole website shook went on for months and died out...the beef returned and involved Hurricane13 getting harassed again which all ended with Dayna quitting the website... '''Hurricane 13: The Forum Conflict During his time on the site, Hurricane13 decides to join the 3DS Plaza forums and join other users in discussions! Hurricane13 would make new forum threads suggesting new features for the websites or telling stories.....this did not go over with mods very well. Mods would constantly lock his posts from being able to comment or would comment “too long did not read(Tl;dr). This didn’t really go well with Hurricane13 and he would make thread posts calling out the mods that would lock his posts and not actually what he had to say. The mods of 3DS Plaza began to notice who he was and almost had banned him from the site. (Pic related: actual screenshot of mods commenting on his post) Hurricane13: The BaileyBug Scandal On his years in 3DS Plaza from 2011-2014, Hurricane13 knew a user known as BaileyBug who actually turned out to be a scandalous person sharing the user’s account with the actual person running it. Hurricane13 took interest in the BaileyBug user. BaileyBug and Hurricane13 hit it off and started to have an online relationship together....and this is where Hurricane13 had learned the truth about her. During the relationship they had for A few weeks, Hurricane13 received messages from random users and comments on his profile too that were directly aimed for him. These messages and remarks were asking him on why was he sexually harassing Bailey and that he is a pedophile. Hurricane13 had no clue where these remarks were coming from and who had started these false rumors against him...suddenly the truth was revealed. The BaileyBug user he was dating was blackmailing him and spreading false rumors about him throughout the site. Hurricane13 had found out about this and was furious....suddenly, one day when he messaged BaileyBug, Bailey seemed confused as to why he was calling her “baby“. In this moment, that is when the truth was revealed. There were two people using BaileyBug’s account: A 10 year old girl who was Bailey’s real life friend and the actual Bailey who was on vacation. In her vacation time with her family on break, Bailey let her friend use her account which her friend used wrongly...her friend was using her account pretending to be the real Bailey and had catfished Hurricane13! Once he found out about this, Hurricane13 broke up with BaileyBug’s friend, but talked to the real Bailey about her friend catfishing him. The real Bailey and Hurricane13 started talking and formed a online relationship together...The relationship lasted a while until things started taking a turn...The real Bailey was acting over emotional which led Hurricane13 to wanting to get away from her and then Bailey’s friend interferef with the relationship...Bailey’s friend would still try to continue to be the real Bailey who Hurricane13 was now dating! Hurricane13 had got fooled by her friend multiple times who turned out to be jealous of Hurricane13 dating the real Bailey. One day while browsing 3DS Plaza, Hurricane13 came across a 16 year old female’s 3DS Plaza. What he read started a dark twist...The user’s profile said “taken by BaileyBug/in a relationship with BaileyBug.” That’s when Hurricane13 realised that Bailey’s friend was Using her account to catfish other users on the site...In this moment, a 10 year old girl was catfishing a 16 year old girl... Hurricane13 informed the 16 year old user that she was being catfished by this 10 year old girl, but she could not handle it....She was shocked and ultim depressed at the same time by this...she had actually created a emotional relationship with a user she thought was really the real Bailey but found out she too was catfished...This user then told Hurricane13 that she was too sad to continue living and would soon take her own life...Hurricane13 tried to convince her not too, but she ended it all. Hurricane13 was too mad about this whole situation. He instantly messaged the Bailey Bug account and told Bailey’s friend about that She had caused someone to commit suicide. Bailey’s friend didn’t seem to care and Hurricane13 was now even more mad than before! He then broke up with the real BaileyBug for being too depressed and over emotional no matter what. In the end, Bailey’s friend messaged Hurricane13 saying “now that you two are over, we can get back together again.” This infuriated him even more and he stopped talking to the account. Meanwhile, the user‘s account who had commit suicide was taken over by her dear friend. He edited the profile and informed everyone of her death. Hurricane13 then informed him over why she committed suicide and the two never spoke again. Hurricane13: The 3DS Plaza Ending Around the Summer of 2014, Hurricane13 had felt there was nothing left on the site...many of his friends had either left the site or got banned...plus the fact that the site was now dieing as the website now required users to have an emai to sign up...Coincidentally, Hurricane13 predicted the site would die that year in a forum post which mods laughed at him at saying the site “isn’t dieing anytime soon.” Ironically in a twist of fate, the user who said the website was not going to die was wrong. The website truly came to an end that year and 2015! Now, the website gets at least 1 new user every few days showing how much it has truly die. (Pic related: Actual forum screenshot of Hurricane13 predicting the death of 3DS Plaza! Forum thread here too. http://www.3dsplaza.com/forums/topic.php?topic=69001) Roblox Days: 2011-2018 Salud12/The2011RobloxUser In 2011, before he was known as Hurricane13, he joined an online building game known as ROBLOX! There he made his first account known as Salud10 later renamed The2011RobloxUser. In early 2012, his friend KingRickXI had made him another account known as Salud12 so he could bypass the age limit chat filter. (Pic Related: The Salud12 account as of January 15,2018!) Roblox Days: KingRick and Salud12 Real life friend, KingRick helped set up his new account in early 2012. Together they would play sports games, exploit games, and had started a talk show on YouTube known as “The D and S show(now deleted).” The talk show was Uncensored(back when roblox chat would let you say anything) and would talk about many sexual innuendo, drugs, etc. One episode which was not posted on YouTube had the talk show getting hacked by a friend of KingRick...This hack ran a script which made users perform sexual positions with one another. Slowly, the real life friendship(personal issues) and the roblox friendship was dieing. In 2013, Rick and Salud12 were forming a sports faction known as Y2Pain. This ended horribly with Rick taking over Salud12’s account by deleting his most expensive items and stealing his ROBUX(roblox digital currency). Later on, Salud12 had changed his password and set up a charity to help him recover from the losses on his account which users donated too! After this moment, KingRick and Salud12 stopped talking. Roblox Days: 2012 Game Creation With Spidy 825 and BuckyBaller In 2012, Salud12 and old 3DS Plaza friend Spidy825 has decided to work together to make games on ROBLOX. They would discuss new ideas together and would slowly work on a RPG type of game. This all ended when Spidy825 had no passion for ROBLOX and left the platform. Salud12 then met another user named BuckyBaller '''who shared a simil passion with him. Bucky Baller and Salud12 would make personal server obby games which became very popular! As a joke, Salud12 decided to destroy the obby in front of Bucky Baller and claimed it was a hacker. He later revealed it was him and Bucky never trusted him again... '''Roblox Days: TNA Wrestling 2013-2017 Around late 2012, Salud12 decided to get into ROBLOX sports and started a wrestling fed known as “WWA“. This had failed due to the pressures on to Salud12 at the time. In early 2013, Salud12 decided to try again after he found a unclaimed ROBLOX group knows as TNA. He would claim ownership of the group and start a new promotion. That year, he was successful at what he made and was a superstar in his own fed himself! He hired new talent and made the product great! The group had become so popular at the time that shows would appear on the front page of the sports games page at the time! The first season ended with the fed‘s biggest pay per view known as Slammiversary I that summer! Footage of that can be found here (https://youtu.be/2e1yYqbhisA) A second season of TNA Wrestling then came in during late 2014-some time in 2015. The second season was not as successful but still provided hope. In the summer of 2016, Salud12 known as Y2S returned back to the wrestling scenE. There he met former roblox wrestling friend known as Sonja000 '''who had betrayed him and went to another user’s wrestling promotion known As '''BWE. This ignited a battle known as the “Classic vs Modern roblox Wrestling” war. Salud12 found some of his old wrestling buddies to help him defend TNA against BWE. In this instance, Salud12 revived TNA for another show known as “Slammiversary 2” where BWE vs TNA would take place. The show ended on a happy note with TNA winning the war between the two wrestling groups! The promo behind the whole war can be found here https://youtu.be/2yNHxtAu4Ng After the war, BWE slowly went out of business after controversy amongst superstar GreenNinja aka Green Balor '''had occurreD. Slowly, BWE superstars came to TNA wrestling to join a third season of TNA Impact. After the war, to revive TNA, Salud12 realized that he would have to improve his building skills to match modern times in the roblox wrestling community. His building skills at the time were from 2013. So, Salud12 spent time improving his skills to make his arenas look modern. TNA was revived for a third season known as the “New Generation“ era which featured a lot of new and some old stars from the past. It had succeeded greatfully and ended with a high note at Slammiversary 3 where Green Balor won the New Generation TNA title! Everybody got in the ring and celebrated while fireworks and confetti filled the arena! After a successful third season of Impact, Salud12 decided to go for the final season which would end at Slammiversary 4 in a recreated MetLife Stadium arena! The first Slammiversary held years earlier was held in MetLife stadium which was created by Salud12...this time, Salud12 planned on recreating the arena bigger and better than ever before. Season 4 was successful and was a shocking surprise too! December had finally approached in 2016 and the final show would happen...Slammiversary 4... (Pic related: Slammiversary 4 MetLife Stadium being worked on) The final show came up and it was one and if not the biggest show ever put on to date. Old time stars had returned to the company and new ones were awaiting the dream...This show ended in HUGE controversy for all. One of the matches which had a personal grudge behind was what started the controversy. The match was Y2S with his team NWO vs Bryan Maverick in a 3 on 1 handicap match. The match plans were only supposed to be that, but Bryan at last minute wanted his own team. This did not work out and the match still went on. This problem, plus the personal problems between Y2S and Bryan made it worse. Once Bryan lost the match, MANY people were mad with Bryan getting screwed over. The next match which started controversy started earlier in the night. During the contract ladder match, Irish Brawler had one the match and got the opportunity to face CM Pwn for the NG TNA championship that night. Brawler beat CM Pwn for the title and was the new champio. Right near the end of the show, the Bloxy Royal winner showed up in the server. If you win the Bloxy Roya, you get a shot at the TNA NG title in the Slammiversary 4 main event. Originally, Bloxy Royal winner Andrew Luxumberg could not show up...When he did, the main event of the night was changed to him vs Irish Brawler for the NG TnA Title! The match was the shortest match in all of TNA history as Andrew won the title in less than 4 seconds! This angered a lot of people which caused a lot of people to leave TNA shortly after...They all thought Brawler should be given a rematch but that did not happen at all. Months later after the ending of TNA season 4, Salud12 returned to ROBLOX after having quit. What he found was an insult to him. Salud12 found someone stealing his old CCW wrestling group and copying TNA...Who was behind this; former TNA Star thought to be dead, Tepig6, and former TNA Star Cory. This started a lot of problems and actually started a war with TNA and CCW! TNA stars Y2S, Andrew Luxumberg, and Bryan Maverick all came together to call out former TNA Star Tepig6 and CCW for copying off of TNA. A diss track called Classic Championship Wussies was made on the Wrestling fed too! Once this cal out happened, a whole twist took place. The battle between CCW and TNA would take place at the ”Kennamer Ballroom” for the true classic wrestling feel. While at the ballroom, former TNA Star Cory had joined the arena and that’s when the truth was revealed. Owner of CCW Cory talked with owner of TNA Salud12 about the whole situation. Cory told Salud12 that one day, Tepig6 randomly came to CCW and took over...he even talked about how unlikely it was for this to happen. Bryan Maverick then talked about how Tepig now is nothing like the Tepig Everyone knew from 2013. Bryan pointed out every flaw the new Tepig6 had compared to the old Tepig6. The new Tepig6 was interviewed to see if he really was Tepig6, but failed to answer all questions correctly...this point in the war changed things as the new enemy was now the fake Tepig 6! (Pic related: Footage from the CCW vs TNA war at the Kennamer Ballroom) Finally, the night game of CCW vs TNA at the Kennamer Ballroom! The ballroom was packed with people chanting “TNA“ and “CCW”. Chairman of TNA Y2S came out and uttered these famous words “this is not BWE, and this is not TMW, this is T N Fucking A.” The night started in a grueling war which was harder fought than the war with BWE. Everybody was eager for either TNA or CCW to win...then the main event had come...Bryan Maverick vs Tepig6(faker) for the Classic TNA Championship. The arena was loud once this match dawned and it was a hard fought match with Bryan Maverick winning and confetti flying throughout the arena. TNA has finally won the war and Tepig 6 was never seen again...This was the final show... TNA had inspired a new generation of wrestling. TNA inspired Tepig6 to make TMW which became popular in the indies of roblox Wrestling...Tepig6 was also know because of this too! It also inspired Bryan Maverick to make his own wrestling fed known as WWF. The biggest successor of this all was when TheRealJohnCena04 became a known figure in the roblox Wrestling community. TNA also has a museum located on Salud12’s roblox profile! '''Google Plus: Early Days . When YoungDeadBullet started using Google Plus in 2014, he would look at memes and funny pictures...This is when he started posting his own normie memes every day. (Pic related: one of the many normie memes he posted that gained popularity) Google Plus: Dragon Ball Debating Days Around the summer of 2016, YoungDeadBullet joined a community known as “Stop Dragon Ball Downplay.” In this community, people do advanced research to prove why a certain dragon Ball character can beat some other fictional character(and yes they take it very seriously). YoungDeadBullet joined in on the fun and started debates within the community. That’s when he found a debater known as Yhunas Ahmed who was basically a living meme in the community. YoungDeadBullet and others would take debating through a new level by making debating memes about other debaters...For example. One debater in the community revealed that they had a crush on a fictional character as a kid so everyone made memes about him to troll him. (Pic related: a debating meme made by YoungDeadBulle) The memes had infested the debaters in the community so much that people would troll other users who had non dragon Ball debates... Google Plus: Bad Google Plus Posts/G+ HOI In late 2016, YoungDeadBullet had despised all types of cringe! These types of cringe included anime, undertale, etc. This is when YoungDeadBullet came upon a Google Plus community known as “Bad Google Plus Posts(now banned)”. (Pic related: The new community where Bad Google Plus Posts moves to) The community exposed cringe communitlies, cringe fan art, cringe, etc all from Google Plus. This community taught YoungDeadBullet terms like “you have autism and cancer” and taught him the Filthy Frank stop meme. Here in this community, YoungDeadBullet and others would find any type of cringe from any user and share it with others. They would rate the cringe by using reaction images and would then attack the user or community that made the cringe. A famous reaction image used by the users was the “cease your faggotry meme” This inspired YoungDeadBullet in real life to be edgy with these memes. In real life, he made a joke about having cancer as the result of some cringe which almost Started a fight amongst him and someone else. People who were targeted got offended and got the community banned. Another community was made by user Google Minus, but everyone Got threatened to have their information leaked, so he gave up the group...it was all of Google Minus’ fault in this situation as he was messing with hacker groups at the time. In late 2016, a new group known as Google Plus hall of infamy was founded where people would ease up a bit on cringe. YoungDeadBullet rejoined the new community and helped to build the new community. YoungDeadBullet also helped make a new and enforced rule in the community so trollers could not take over the new community. In 2017 he left the community as he had spent his time wisely with them. (Pic related: one of the many reaction memes YoungDeadBullet created in the fight against cringe on Google Plus) Google Plus: The Dank Meme Community In early 2016, YoungDeadBullet was slowly discovering the edgy meme side of the internet through dank memes...This is when he came across a community known as “Dank Memes” In late 2016, YoungDeadBullet discovered the community and joined in on the fun. YoungDeadBullet was being taught in the way of dank memes which included dark humor, hitler memes, anti memes, anti weebs memes, etc. These memes were changing how YoungDeadBullet viewed the world and now regular memes and jokes weren’t enough for him. In December of 2016, YoungDeadBullet began to make memes for the community which would start his new meme career. He was doing good as a steady start. Early 2017 came and that’s when his career kicked off! He made memes about everything he could get on including an anti weeaboo dank meme which got over 500 reshares on the original post and even more reshares on the shared posts. He was making a name for himself in the community and was becoming popular. Around March, the furries and weeaboos teamed up and took over the community with hentai images and furry porn. YoungDeadBullet and others continued to make memes for the community through the devistating raid which lasted for several months! By October, the raid had finally ended and even memes were made about the community being a new porn community was made. Around August, YoungDeadBullet quit making memes for the community as he had no drive to due to the normie infestation on memes... (Pic related: one of the many memes made by YoungDeadBullet) Google Plus: Account Deletion Around October of 2017, YoungDeadBullet decided to delete his account and call off Google Plus...this deletion caused almost every meme and post he made to be lost in the deep webs of the internet...Not too long later, he reactivated his account but much was lost... Discord Raids and Roblox Trolling In late 2017, YoungDeadBullet created a Discord account called Vivid Colour...There him and others would plan raids against YouTube channels and people! The first raid performed was on a little kid’s Youtube video titled “stop making fun of my videos.” Him and others shit posted in the comments and completely raided him (Video Evidence: https://youtu.be/n3jbk-M0BQ0) The second Video the discord raided was a Youtube Video about a new anime club at someone’s school. We however faced backlash as people from Google Plus who were anime fans went to the video to defend the people...in the end, the raid worked out fine with some problems. (Video Evidence: https://youtu.be/ZtH0nQ4SDQw) YoungDeadBullet was suggested to do a raid on a Middle School’s Youtube Channel known as CBMS Middle. A week in advance, the discord known as''' Raiders of the lost Ark planned The channel raid. Once the raid began, every video on the channel was targeted with shitposting comments and dislikes. The person who ran the channel deleted many of the comments, but the raid was pulled off! (Video evidence: https://youtu.be/ldVqvg_HYJ0) The Discord and YoungDeadBullet had more raids planned out, but failed to deliver. This is when YoungDeadBullet gave up on discord and went back to roblox...and then, he started to raid roblox. YoungDeadBullet would go into roblox games using his Salud12 account to troll as Adolf Hitler. Many people became triggered and on countless of times he almost got banned. YoungDeadBullet came across a blue and a green trolling squad that would raid the roblox frappe cafe so he joined in with them. Meanwhile in Haywood,Tennessee, a protest emerged at the local highschool due to a result of some racist text messages made by one of the students. YoungDeadBullet decided To troll by making memes about the protest which had gone viral in the county area on Snapchat. The memes also gained some criticism as some people were offended by them. '''WhiteMexican Cracker: The Meme Musician Around October of 2017, YoungDeadBullet decided to become a musician through dank memes! He became a rapper called “White Mexican Cracker!” Him and BigDaddyDom released ther first album titled “Da Edgy Stuff“ with songs like “hentai dreamer, triggered ni**ers, etc.” Some songs from this album were reacted to by Youtubers like Silent Rob and PkRussl. White Mexican Crakcer released another album featuring rock and rap titled “Seven Elleven was an inside job.” Songs featured were “Cult of Dank Memeality, Memes Can’t Hide This Pain, etc.” This was one of the worst albums he ever produced and will never be talked about again. Around November, White Mexican Cracker decided he would release a Christmas album titled “Dank Meme Mas!” This Album was a lot better and was comedy gold with songs like “KKK Ain’t Nothing Ta F With, Thot Destroyer, Crackerlous, The Nazi Slide, etc!” The Album is 55 minutes long and is on Youtube and SoundCloud. Then around December, WhiteMexicanCracker made another album titled “Super Faggot Bros” which is a soundcloud exclusive. This album was supposed to be a throw back to his first album by trying To be edgy as possible. Songs include “Destroy Dick December, Anime Ass, I’m a super faggot, etc.” This album is completely NASTY! After this album, BigDaddyDom and WhiteMexicanCracker teamed up to remake their first album and add new songs to it. They have remade two songs so far and worked With Gulley Boi to produce a song Titled “Period with da blood”